


To Be With Them

by MoonyEater



Category: Pandora Hearts, Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Short, just a crossover, just oz being lonely and wanted company, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyEater/pseuds/MoonyEater
Summary: Oz wasn't alone, but that's what it felt like most of the days. Just him and this empty house. Sometimes, every once in a while, he wishes he could leave.
Relationships: Jack Vessalius & Oz Vessalius
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	To Be With Them

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey really hate, but i wanted to try at least. i don't think I nailed the characters correct just yet, but I might try in future fics. oh!! fun little trivia, but I had this idea months ago and actually had the draft in my docs since forever so its been a while since I've actually read pandora hearts and servamp,,, which is just great haha,,,!! But i think I'll try to expand on this idea more at later dates.

"Can you tell me more about Lacie?" 

"I'm busy." 

"Can you tell me about Alice?" 

"Leave me alone." 

"What about Greed? Sloth? I want to know more about my siblings." 

Oz watches as the man known as Jack turns away from him. 

"They don't care about you, so why do you want to know so much about them?" 

The little blonde boy shrugs his shoulders. He knows exactly why, but he doesn't think he wants Jack to know. The man probably wouldn't take it well. 

"I don't care about them either. I'm just curious." 

It's a lie, but Oz has gotten good as lying. He has to be when living with Jack. 

"I don't really have time for this. I'm working after all."

Oz huffs, swinging his legs bath and forth. Jack wasn't in one of his talkative moods sadly, or else he'd be babbling on about how great Lacie was or something. Oz tended to tune him out when that happened. 

So, the young servamp leaves Jack to his duties. The conversation wasn't going to be specifically two-sided, after all. 

He takes his usual spot onto the chair that resides next to the window. Right now it's pouring outside, but that doesn't stop people from hanging out in the streets. 

He leans his head against the palm of his hand, wishing he could go out there and play with the kids. 

_ Maybe I can... _

Oz glances towards Jack's workplace, but the door has been closed and probably locked. He wouldn't notice if the little melancholy servamp had snuck out. 

He grabs his coat, sliding it on and grinning big. Soon he would be able to play ball with them. Once again, he double-checks, just in case, before he sneaks out of the house. 

There's a large group of children across the street. They're each squealing and fumbling for the ball, laughing at and with each other. Oz so badly wants to be a part of it, but suddenly his legs aren't responding.

A wave of sadness is washing over him. He finds himself wanting to go back into the house and curl up. He would never get that chance though because the ball has stopped at his feet. 

"Hey! Toss it back over, blondie!" a black-haired girl yells at him. 

Oz bends down, scooping the ball into his hands. 

"Actually, I was wondering if I could play too!" 

He runs over to them, keeping a friendly smile on his face. 

"Sure!" another blonde boy says, "You can be on Alice's team!" 

"I don't need another sucky teammate!" the black-haired girl snaps, "After all, I already have Gilbert." 

A small, greasy-haired boy looks up quickly. "Alice, that's not true!" he lets out a whine. 

"Well, it'll make the teams even anyways!" 

"Leo doesn't count. He's not even playing!" 

"But he did agree to be on my team, so he is playing," the blonde counters with a smirk. 

Oz furrows his brows and says, "You won't regret having me on your team, Alice." 

She studies him for a second, before agreeing. "Fine! But I hope you don't mind getting dirty because I take this game seriously!" 

Oz soon learns that Alice wasn't joking. While Gilbert was obviously the brains behind the plans, Alice was the heavy hitter. She did not hold back. Despite that, it was fun. Probably the most fun he's had in a while.

Though, he's no idea and watches for the time. 

"Hey... This was fun n all, but I need to go." 

He kicks the ball over to Elliot, who catches it in his hands. 

"How come? It's not dark yet, and you live across the street." 

"Yeah, but I have to do some work soon! My caretaker won't appreciate me tracking mud in. We can play again later if you want." 

He hopes they'll say yes, despite how dangerous it is. 

"Of course. Though, you'll probably only see us on rainy days. It's the most fun to play ball since the ground is all muddy," Alyss says, smiling her gentle smile. 

"Yeah!" her twin shouts, kicking up some mud. 

Oz laughs, watching as Gilbert raises his hands to his face. 

"Alice!" he shouts angrily, now covered in a lot more mud. 

Oz has a hard time trying to calm his laughter. Being with others made that melancholy he always felt be pushed away. As if he wasn't this weird immortal vampire creature, but instead a regular child. 

"Well! Bye-bye you five!" 

He turns his back to them, walking back to the house. 

Oz's steps get slower by the minute. He doesn't want to go back to Jack. He wants to be with them, happy and laughing. 

He stops outside the door, hand hovering over the doorknob. 

_ Maybe I should go back and play with them... I probably have a little more time.  _

Oz is oh-so-wrong. The door is opened, a hand is reaching out, grabbing his shoulders and dragging him into the house. 

"I thought I told you that you weren't allowed outside..." 

Jack is holding him close, brushing some mud from his hair. 

"Yet you disobeyed me." 

He doesn't angry, just disappointed. Oz thinks that's way worse, but why should he care what Jack thinks?! He wants to push the man away. Run out of the house. Never look back. 

So why doesn't he? 

"I'm sorry," Oz mumbles. 

It because Jack is the only parental figure he's ever known. If he left this house, he would be alone forever. Nobody would want a monster like him. At least, that's all the things he's been told by Jack. 

"I'll go get cleaned up so we can begin testing." 

He forces a smile onto his face, but he can't force himself to look up at Jack for some reason. Maybe Oz just doesn't want to see the look on his face. 

"Well, Oz, go get cleaned up." 

The older man steps away, stalking towards the window. As Oz leaves the room, he barely catches Jack's mumble, "I know those kids... Why are my failures of experiments here?..."

Oz's heart almost leaps out of his throat, but he pretends not to hear as he makes his way out of the room. 

_ They... Are my family?  _

Despite how disappointed Jack had felt, Oz would make sure to meet them again. He would make sure to get to know his family. The servamp had to meet his brothers and sisters. 

\+ + + 

_ Oz watches as the large form of the nine-tailed fox looms over the broken house. His heart is beating loudly in his chest as the distance between them starts getting smaller.  _

_ Inside that house was Jack. Inside that house was everything he'd ever know since he opened his eyes.  _

_ But he wasn't sad... He wasn't happy either, though.  _

_ What he felt was... Relief. And Oz had never felt relieved before.  _


End file.
